Chapter 7
His Name is Orthos Story Rodea goes to the arena as Orthos asked, but no one is there when he reaches it. He accidentally activates a trap, then disarms it. Orthos then shows up to battle Rodea. As they fight, Orthos realizes that Rodea has lost his memories. Orthos is defeated. He doesn't understand why Rodea is fighting for Garuda, as his programming would not allow him to follow such an order. Rodea then remembers that he wasn't given an order; instead, he made a promise to protect Garuda, though he can't remember who he made that promise to (unlike Orthos, who knows who it was). At that moment, Rodea also remembers Orthos's name. Still damaged, Orthos explains that his name was given by Emperor Geardo, while Rodea was named by "her". Orthos claims he was jealous of Rodea's name before he falls down and shuts down. Ion enters the arena to meet Rodea. Rodea seems troubled by the events, but doesn't want to dwell on it, and wants to go to the next Chronos Tower. Level Description The beginning of the level features a sandy island with several destroyed buildings. After a long wire cable, there's a zone with many stone bridges forming a long path. At the end of that path, Rodea encounters an Octopus for the first time. It leads to a warp point that sends Rodea to a section with many electric walls forming a cage. After that, Rodea reaches the island of the arena, where the rest of the level takes place. The arena is in the center of a partially destroyed amphitheater, which contains a large number of Graviton crystals on the ground level. When he touches the center of the arena, Rodea activates a trap. Pillars rise from the ground, and he must press the yellow switches on the pillars to turn them blue (nothing happens if he presses a blue switch). There are 3 stages in the trap; each one is completed by turning all the switches to blue. In the Wii version, there's also a time limit for each stage, indicated by a clock hand on the ground; if the player fails to press all the yellow switches in time, the trap ends and must be reactivated from the beginning. In the Wii U/3DS version, the clock hand is also present but keeps turning indefinitely. After disarming the trap, Rodea must fight Orthos. The level ends when Orthos is defeated. Battle vs. Orthos It is similar to the previous battle against him, that is, you have to break his barrier each time before hitting him with a boost attack, and in the Wii version, you have to hit him 3 times to defeat him. Orthos flies around a little, charges an energy ball, and throws it at Rodea. He repeats that 3 times before he goes to the center of the arena to charge his special attack: he generates many energy balls at once and makes them turn around him for a while. In the Wii version, after being damaged twice, Orthos will use his special attack after every energy ball he throws, rather than 3. Legacy Medals Wii version # (Bronze) behind the door (30 Gravitons required), to the left of the start of the first wire cable # (Bronze) instead of taking the first wire cable, proceed by flying from island to island. The medal is on the top of a big floating rock. # (Bronze) in the area with many bridges, on the top of a pillar after the first flight of stairs # (Bronze) in the area with electric walls, behind a metal wall above the ground, after passing through the first hole # (Bronze) after the fight against the giant crab, in a window to the right of the checkpoint bell # (Silver) in the area with many bridges (after medal #3), behind the door (250 Gravitons required), on the left of the path # (Silver) just after using the octopus to go up, under the warp point # (Silver) on top of the area with electric walls (you'll have to backtrack after destroying the giant crab) # (Gold) behind the door (400 Gravitons required) to the left of the area with electric walls, outside the walls (you'll have to backtrack after destroying the giant crab) 3DS version * (Bronze) same as #2 in the Wii version * (Bronze) in the area with many bridges, over the ground under the first flight of stairs * (Bronze) same as #3 in the Wii version * (Silver) in the area with many bridges (after the previous medal), there's a large square stone platform connected to an island on one side, and to a bridge and 2 smaller square platforms on the other side. The medal is under the bridge, between the 2 small platforms. * (Gold) from the island with the octopus, there's a small island accessible in the distance on the left, and another one behind it. There, a battle will start; the medal is inside a crystal that appears after defeating the enemies. * (Silver) same as #7 in the Wii version * (Bronze) same as #4 in the Wii version * (Silver) same as #8 in the Wii version * (Bronze) at the very top of the amphitheater, on a stone block on the right side Rewards Upon completing Chapter 7, in the Wii version, Orthos for multiplayer mode will be unlocked Category:Chapters